Random Road Trip: Amine
by Keeper of the 5 souls
Summary: There are so many things to do for a vacation. Who wouldn't want to relaz with a pyscotic long, lost sister with split personalities? No romance unless requested, will drive people (mainly anime characters) up the wall.


Random Road Trip: Anime

**Disclaimer:**

I own very little in this. The idea came from too many fan-fics lacking my picky needs. The characters came from the anime I chose them from, and the only things that are mine, I will note.

**Author Note:**

This is like those many road-trip fan-fics where I get a couple of characters from a few of my favorite animes and drive them all insane. Expect mild to heavy language and a whole lot of disturbance. The End.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bored out of misery

"How long will this boredom last?" asked Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho), who had just watched Kuwabara (YYH) run back and forth, in and out, of the kitchen and living room 500 times. Why did the idiot do this? Well, first off, the rest of the gang convinced him that Yukina (YYH) would eventually appear if he went away for a bit. Of course, this is what happened.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kuwabara ran to the door hoping to find Yukina. But noooo, at the door was a girl slightly taller than Kurama. She had silver hair with a single scarlet streak through it, golden eyes, and silver fox features.

"Well then, my dear brother, I propose we go and journey to some random idiotic place and pretend we really care." The stranger answered Kurama.

This was the most exciting thing that had been suggested in over three hours, unfortunately. Of course, who was the girl and is she really Kurama's sister?

"Kara? Is that really you?" Kurama asked with the most interested look the others have ever seen.

"Of course. Kara Kurama (Mine) at your every beck and will."

"Wait, who are you and why have you come?" Yusuke (YYH) asked.

"I am Youko's dear older sister, and I am the 'Keeper of the Five Souls.' Of course, being human, I don't expect either of you to know of me." Kara says, gesturing to both Yusuke and Kuwabara. "As for why I am here, well, you guys are bored and Koenma (YYH) just gave me permission to take you four and other friends on a road-trip thing to our sure deaths. It should be fun." Kara says with a tone of sarcasm.

"Who else is going?" The four of them ask with curiosity.

"Well, let's see, we could invite the…"

"Yukina has to come; I won't go unless I know Yukina is safe." Kuwabara said, trying to sound brave.

"Actually, she'll be safer here, but what the hell." Kara mutters.

"Who else?" Hiei mutters, obviously bored again.

"It's not my trip! You guys, think of some people." Kara demands.

"We could get Keiko and Botan to come." Yusuke helped.

"No way am I bringing Miss Hyper along. Botan can't go, and that's that." Kara yelled. Hiei looked very grateful, and somehow, this strange shadow looked disappointed. No just kidding, there is no strange shadow. Instead…

Kara's voice went and turned a little more cynical. Her hair turned black and her eyes turned dark purple.

"What the hell?" All four of the boys exclaimed. A second later, Hiei drew his sword and was about to knock out the strange intruder.

"Shadow Bane!" 'Kara' yelled. Her first two left fingers glowed black and a whip came out of her left hand. As Hiei swung his katana, 'Kara' wrapped the whip around the sword and turned it into shadow. Hiei's sword turned into shadow and came to the girl's side. Then it fell to the ground. The whip unraveled and the katana was restored to its former form.

"Never try that again. There is nothing good that would come out of a pitiful attempt to render me unconscious." The cynical voice demanded.

Hiei scowled and everyone else looked shocked.

"Now if you'd let me introduce myself, I bet that we could get along and not kill each other anymore. My name is Bane and as one of the 'Keepers', I share a body with four others including Kara. I'm sure you'll get to know the other three as time goes on."

Kara came back out and explained the story to the confused four, "After Youko died, the Elder Council told me that he was the selected Silver Kitsune, and was supposed to become a Keeper. Instead, he died and so I inherited the title. I am merged with Bane the shadow demon, Jennifer the fire angel, Michelle the Earth Guardian and Princess, Heather the Love Goddess, and there's me, the silver kitsune and illusion kitsune. The End, now, back to the trip to our doom…"

"How about we invite anyone we could get. We could go out and put up ads or whatever." Kurama helped.

"Sure, if you want to room with strange stalkers. I'm surprised, considering how big your fan club is, I would expect you to demand to stay home." Kara said, musing over the thought of sleeping next to a complete stranger.

"Well, I mean if we meet some people that ask to come…" Kurama rushes to clarify.

"Yea, but then we'd have to get you a disguise or something…too many people would demand to come on your sake. Besides, we all have to agree if someone can come alright, I will not let a hyper-active anything onto this trip." Kara argued.

Suddenly, Kara's voice got a bit higher and a lot more cheery. "You mean I'll be the only hyper-active thing on this trip?" Then Kara's hair and eyes changed. She now had pink hair and light blue eyes.

"Who are you? And what's your name?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm Heather, and I am referred to as the Hyper-active little girl. I'm just a little cheerier than the other four and they shun me. How rude."

At this, Hiei began to back away slowly. She had PINK hair! And he bet she acted a lot like Botan. Whoa, this will definitely suck.

* * *

The End for now…I get tired of writing. I have a lot of slots available for authors and readers if they come along. Fill out a resume thing I'll send to you, and you're in! Any tips? Questions? Comments? Ideas? 


End file.
